Premature infants are at high risk for neurologic compromise, in particular, periventricular leukomalacia and other white matter cerebral damage which later manifests as spastic motor deficits in addition to other visual, cognitive and milder motor deficits. Overall, assessment of prognosis in the early perinatal period is difficult. The aims of this protocol are 1) to correlate clinical risk factors for neurologic compromise with MRI findings on tissue destruction, perfusion, myelination, and blood-brain barrier injury in 7 day-old premature infants; and to 2) define MRI predictors of neurologic outcome at 3 months, 12 months, 18 months, and at 2 1/2 and 4 1/2 years in very low birthweight infants who survive the nursery course.